


Zim Femboy Hooters

by boyninja12



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Cum Vomit, Femboy hooters, Gangbang, Gay, Irkens (Invader Zim), M/M, Masturbation, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Tentacles, Watersports, Yaoi, balls, cock - Freeform, cum, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyninja12/pseuds/boyninja12
Summary: Zim needed some funds for his plans and inventions, but none of the jobs interested him. Until he spotted one...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Zim Femboy Hooters

How long has Zim been on this Godforsaken rock? 2, maybe 3 years? Maybe more? He has no idea. Right now, obeying the Tallest's was far from his mind, ever since he found out that the whole mission was a lie and he was a screwup. Hah! Joke's on them, he survived this long and last he heard, the Tallests vanished due to the Florpus or whatever. Now that he wasn't taking any orders, he felt... free.

Of course, the stupidity of humans annoyed him to no end, but he can't fix that, unfortunately. And the Dib-stink... was tolerable. When he wasn't trying to kill him and quote unquote, save the Earth. But now, Zim realizes another problem, he needed money. There was only so much he can do to get new materials for his gadgets and Gir's unhealthy obsession with tacos and pancakes.

It seems he was forced to finally get... *shudder* A job. And so, Zim searched, looking through fliers, papers and even online. "Boring, mundane, disgusting... why is that even a job? No. UUGH! Isn't there anything that Zim can find?! It cannot be this hard!" He shouts as he scrolled some more until something caught his eye.  
He clicked on it and it was some ad for a restaurant. It looked like a Hooters, but the sign was different. "Femboy Hooters? What in the hell is that?" Zim did a quick search and his eyes widened at what he saw, feminine males looking girly and acting so... cute, sexy and alluring. He didn't want to be a girl! He wanted to be strong and sexy!

Although... he did develop some curves over time. The pay was reasonable and so are the hours and shifts. All he had to do, was wear an outfit, serve some people and be on his way with cash in hand. "Hhhnnh... I DO need the money... there's only so much junk Zim can find." He finally sighs in defeat and accepts this new job. He would be notified in the morning tomorrow.

And so, the day went on, he did his things, went to Skool, zoned out for a bit, and then went on his way before being stopped by the Dib. "Say, Zim, couldn't help but notice you seem more distracted than usual." The big headed human said. "Eh? I suppose so. I, the Great and Mighty Zim, have finally applied for a job to earn money."  
"Wow, about time. Tired for scrounging for garbage and scraps?" Dib said as he saw the Irken in disguise splutter for a bit before glaring at him. "I-I, well... YOU LIE!!!" The boy just stared at him, he had gotten used to Zim's mannerisms at this point that he could read him like a book, seeing as his outbursts have no effect, the Irken sighs in annoyance. "Yes. Happy? I'm supposed to start tomorrow morning."

Dib however, was curious. What job could Zim possibly have gotten that he would accept it so easily? "Well, what job did you get anyways?" He asked and Zim froze. Shit! He couldn't tell Dib what it actually is. He'd have to lie. "Oh, a restaurant, I'm supposed to be a waiter or something. Something simple. As much as Zim hates being ordered by others, this, I'll have to accept." He explained.

Okay, so it wasn't technically a lie, just not what the actual thing was about. Not that it's any of this human's business. Seeming satisfied for the answer, Dib nodded and smiles. "Well, good luck. You're gonna need it, dude." And they parted ways, once Zim got inside he was now starting to have doubts. Can he even do this?

He managed to screw up so many plans back on Irken and the Tallests, he was the screw up of the whole Armada. But then again... he did persevere and always try again when something didn't work. He'll simply have to do his best, that's all. And he was Zim! He was always at his best! ... Sometimes.

The next morning, Zim hears his alarm that he set and groans. He lazily hits the button and opens his eyes. It was 8:30 and it was almost time for his first day on the job. After getting himself prepared and donning his disguise, he found the address to the... Femboy Hooters, he still isn't used to this existing and goes inside.  
Right off the bat, there was this odd smell... and it seemed to be from multiple people for some reason and of course, the outfits. The 'uniforms' were nothing but a tanktop or short shirt, some bootyshorts of even an underwear and thong that did little to the imagination of what's hidden.

Zim found himself blushing seeing the sight in person. This couldn't be real... wasn't there some stupid law about this? Well, regardless, he was briefed what he had to do from his manager and boss. This was almost like serving Fry Lord all over again... except without the waste and crushed dreams.

Zim went into the back and looked at the outfit given to him. "... I can't believe I'm doing this. *sigh* Fuck my life..." He strips out of his clothes and puts them away in storage where the other employees leaves them and tries his 'uniform' on. It exposed his midriff, and the thong did little to hide his bulge and fat ass.  
He looked at the mirror on the wall and blushes again. He looked like some sort of skank or hooker! "Ugh, this really should be called Femboy Hookers than anything. But calm yourself, Zim. You just have to do your shift for today and go on home. Easy." He says to himself and steps out.

And so, Zim's shift starts. It was fairly simple, take some customer's orders, serve them and make sure everything's up to code. However, Zim notices he was getting quick a few looks from the customer's including his co-workers. It must have been this stupid outfit. He went over to serve one table and one customer thought it was a good idea and gave his ass a spank.

"Is that all you would li-EEAAHH!!!" He let out a cry and blushes, glaring at the one responsible while the other male chuckles. "Spank me again and I'll break your FUCKING hand..." He growled, making sure no one heard him, he then put on a fake smile and walked away. Once he was alone on break, he rubbed his cheeks and growled again.  
"How DARE that... that... pervert touch me! I could easily kill him. But... I can't. Laws and such, and that I need this job. Why does everyone keep staring at me? I'm not a girl or cute. I'm a menace and strong!" Zim says to himself, but he was stopped in his pondering as he heard a moan. What the hell was that?

The Irken investigates and peeks in through one of the bathrooms, his eyes widened as he saw one of his co-workers getting a big cock inside his ass, moaning and panting like he was some bimbo in heat. "W-what in the shit...?!" He whispered to himself in shock, was this.. This couldn't be legal. No way.

He backed away slowly until he bumped into something, he then looked up and paled, seeing a huge man grinning down at him. "Hey there, cutie~ Spying on them doing it?" He said, did he mean to imply he was...? No! God no! "N-no! I was... I heard noises and-aannh..." He felt the hands underneath his shirt and rubbing his chest.

He then felt the hot breath of where his ears would be and shuddered. "You on break?" Zim managed a slow nod and whimpers. "I know a good place we can get some action~" Before the Irken could say anything, he was carried outside and next to some alley, the male then proceeded to kiss Zim, making his eyes widened and blush.  
"Mmhgh?! Mmmgh! MMnhh!" He tried pushing away, but the man was too big and strong. Why did he have to have the size and strength of a child?! Curse Irken biology! If he had his PAK, this would be no problem. Zim feels the hand lowering his underwear and exposes his cock and balls. He tried to make them as human-like as possible, since, he imagined it would be fucked up to see, well... You know.

The man pulls away from the kiss and see's Zim panting and looking so flustered. He then lowers his pants and shows off his cock, the Irken pales seeing the size and girth of it. Holy shit! It had to be 12 inches, maybe 14! That would tear him apart! "A-actually... uhm... I'm not... into this kind of thing, sir..."

But his words fell on deaf ears as he felt himself get turned around and his asscheeks spread apart making Zim gasp. "Well, we're gonna have to fix that~ Shame a cute guy like you never experienced this." He wasn't cute! He was a fearsome Irken warrior! He felt the head of the man's cock inside his tight ass and screams in pain, he shed a couple of tears as his body shakes.

"F-fuck... i-it hurts... take it out, please...! M-my ass hurts...!" Zim felt the man's hands on his waist, this couldn't be happening! "It'll feel better." The man says and pushed even more, half of the cock inside of Zim and bulging his stomach. "Ooggh! Hhah... O-Oh God... s-so... big... m-my... Squeedily Spooch..."  
Zim groans, feeling the male's movements inside of him, pushing in and out in a set rhythm, the Irken looking down and seeing the bulge fade and show up again and again. What's worse? His body was enjoying it as he felt his cock twitching. "I... I can't... e-enjoy-aahgh! Th-this...! Oh God, make this stop...!"

The man ignored Zim's protests and continues thrusting inside of him, the Irken in disguise just groans as his own cock was throbbing and leaking pre from the abuse. After a couple of minutes of this, the pain slowly faded away, as Zim let out some moans. The man thrusts faster and harder, making the bulge of his cock more noticeable on the Irken's stomach.

"Oogh!~ Hhagh... ahh... f-fuck...! S-so rough!" He felt himself being lifted up and the male slamming his dick in his tight ass even more, Zim's eyes rolling back and his tongue lolling out. "Mmhhf... fuck, such a tight cutie you are~" The man says, making the Irken blush from that and moan loudly, his cock twitching and feeling pleasure coursing through his body.

Zim couldn't hold back, he lets out a surprisingly girlish moan and blew his load, staining the ground. He blushes even more, realizing that the sound came from him and he really enjoyed it, but it was''t over yet, the man fucking him thrusts deep and slow, feeling pre leaking out.

"Mmmh... I'm gonna cum in your femboy ass!~" Zim's pupils shrank as he feels the warm cum flowing inside him and the man groaning in pleasure, there was so much! It made his stomach bulge, almost like he was pregnant... could he get pregnant? He didn't wanna find out or research it. Hell, he shouldn't even think about it during... this.  
The male lowered the Irken down and sighs with relief, Zim panting and feeling cum leaking from his abused hole. "That was great... Definitely worth coming here!" And with that, the man put his pants back on and leaving Zim, processing what just happened to him. It was best to just shake this off and continue. After finding something to clean himself with, he put his shorts back on and went back inside, his so-called break, over.

However, his job wasn't much better. He continued serving the customers and doing his best not to screw up. One male gestured him over and pulled Zim into a kiss and reached into his shorts, fondling his cock. "Mmhgh!? Mmh!" The others laughed as they watched Zim blushing and squirming a little. The other guys helped lowering Zim's shorts and exposes his cock and balls again.

The male kissing him lowered his pants and underwear and shows off his erect penis. "Pfha... go ahead and suck it. It'll give you a refreshment~" He teased, making Zim shudder. Like he had a choice, it seemed to be the norm here, he quickly finds out. He opens his mouth, and making sure he doesn't bite him, although he wish he does, he really does need the money.

"Aaah... mmph..." He took man's cock inside his mouth and started bobbing his head slowly. Ugh, why does human cocks taste weird? "Wow... look at him go! How's he feel, dude?" One male asked, the man groans as he feels pleasure around Zim's mouth. "MMhhf... he's a fuckin' natural~ Keep going~"

That caught Zim off by surprise. A natural? At this? He usually brags about a number of things he's good at, but this was the exception he didn't wanna brag about this. He feels like some cheap hooker. "Mmhhg, slurp, mmghf..." Nevertheless, he continues his blowjob, as some of the males started groping his bubbly rear and fondling his balls, making Zim moan.

Nobody ever touched him, especially down there. Why does it feel good? He shouldn't be enjoying this, he should loathe it and find it disgusting! But one part of his brain says this was okay. And he was slowly starting to listen to it. He closes his eyes and lets the customer's touch him.

"God, this guy is such a fucking cutie~ If he's here, I wanna be a regular often!~" The male grabbed Zim's head and starts facefucking him, making the Irken in disguise gurgle and tear up a little, but he finds this to be oddly hot for some reason. His cock began to twitch as one male started stroking him off.  
"Mmmhh!~ Mmhhf... slurp, mmfhf..." Oh fuck, it was all happening so fast. Feeling hands groping, touching and squeezing his plump asscheeks, another fondling and playing with his ballsack and the one jerking his cock while being throat fucked. This went on for a couple of minutes, with Zim moaning and hearing the one he was blowing off groaning in pleasure and starting to taste some pre.

"Mmhf... fuck, I'm gonna... cum...!~ AAHHH!!~" Zim's cheeks bulged as he feels and swallows the male's load, gulping it down as his stomach was getting bloated again. The grip released on his head as Zim pulls back and gasps. "Hahh... ahha..." Good, now this whole thing would be over and-  
"Me next!" Zim's eyes flew wide open and realized what was going on. More males started to crowd around him, and he started to shudder. So many erect cocks, so many horny males. 

"No, I want him."

"You kiddin'? I wanna piece of his ass!~"

"Why don't we all take turns fucking this sexy femboy?"

Oh God, this was never gonna end is it? And this was his first day! Zim gulps and swallows his pride, staring at the males with a shaky smile. "Anything to give... c-customer satisfaction... You can... u-use Zim." Upon hearing that, the customers cheered and immediately went to work.

[SOME TIME LATER...]

Zim had no idea how long this went on, he was drenched with men's various cum all over his face, chest, ass and uniform. He felt so full, his stomach bulging so much he could honestly be pregnant. He used his hands to stroke two male's cocks while sucking and taking one in his ass and mouth.

He looked so exhausted, that he could pass out at any moment, most of the customers and employees were impressed that Zim lasted this long. "Mhgh... I'm cumming!~" They soon showered him with more cum, adding more on him. Zim swallows and feels his stomach bulge again. Once they were done, the Irken was gasping for air.  
He starts to groan as there was so much inside of him. He covered his mouth as some of the males stepped back, Zim leaned over and groans loudly. 

"BLLEECGHGHGHFGHGHFH!!!" He pukes out all of the cum inside of him, making a puddle on the floor. He soon collapses onto it and shudders.  
The last thing he heard before going unconscious was praises and that he was getting a raise. Then, he was out like a light.

[..]

When he came to, he found himself all cleaned up and out of uniform, he was back in the dressing room and noticed a bin next to him. Most likely where the uniforms go to be washed and cleaned until next time. He then saw his reward. There must be hundreds of dollars here! He groans, feeling pain in his ass and his jaw slowly going numb. He grabs his clothes and puts them on, and without a word, he left.

Once he arrived back home, he plopped onto the couch and sighs. That was the most hectic first day he's ever had. But he's got money. Surely enough for the basics and much more. But still, his mind couldn't get off of what happened. He began to enjoy it, and there were so many cocks...

"Mmhh..." He was getting worked up again, he lowers his pants and he was erect once more. He tosses his pants aside and spreads his legs, he then grabs his erection and starts stroking himself off. "Mmh... C-Computer... lens off." He ordered and after he heard the beep, he was all alone. He uses his other hand to finger his ass, still feeling sensitive from the massive gangbang at the Femboy Hooters. He then wonders... if he was truly sexy and shows off femboy qualities... would anyone be interested in fucking him? As much as he hated to admit it, their cum... tasted delicious~

Zim then had an idea, he uses his PAK to summon metal tendrils and spread his ass, he groans and feels the emptiness in his anus. The Irken than took his fist and inserted it inside his ass, making him moan in pleasure. "Aaah!~ Y-yes...!~ Mmhh..." He closes his eyes, going into his own little world.  
He started imagining so many eager males gathering around him, erect cocks just ready to be pleasured, while Zim offered himself like the little Irken slut he was deep down inside. He fists himself faster, his cock twitching and leaking pre from the lewd imagery. He was getting close, as he fists himself faster and harder, he puts the metallic tendrils back in his PAK as he throws his head back and screams.

"AAAHH!!~ CUMMING!!~" He blows his load, staining his chest. He takes his fist out of his stretched anus and sighs, panting and basking in the afterglow of his orgasm. It felt so good, it felt way too good~ He needed more of this. Come to think of it, he did have another shift tomorrow. And if it was anything like today... then he was looking forward to it~

So, Zim got himself cleaned up and rested up for tomorrow, dreaming of that experience once again. Eventually, the sound of his alarm clock began to make itself noticeable and Zim turned it off and got himself prepared. He went over to the Femboy Hooters right on time and didn't hesitate to put on his uniform.

The same things began to happen, he served the customers and in turn, began servicing them. Inside a bathroom, Zim was against the wall as his ass was pounded by a horny male. Zim didn't attempt to keep his moans down, he was smiling like a bitch in heat. "Aahh!~ Hahh!~ Y-yes! Fuck Zim!~ Thank you so much, sir!~"

Even his attitude changed once he realized how good and fun this was, getting put into various situations as his job continued and he was getting paid handsomely. One moment, he was lifted up into the air and was face to face with the toilet, another horny customer using his anus. The Irken groans and blushes, then he lets loose his piss, aiming at the toilet, adding another wave of pleasure.

Another moment was he and another employee were putting on a show for customers, making out with each other and groping each other's asses. "Mmhh, mmh...~" It was like Zim's mind was unraveling the more he did these lewd acts. It all ended as Zim began thrusting inside his partner's ass while having another cock fucking him.  
"NNngh!~ Y-yes!~ Rape me!~ Fuck me!~ I love this job so much!!~" Zim screams, hearts appearing in his eyes as he came inside his fellow employee. And when all is said and done, the Irken goes back home with a smile on his face, licking his lips from his new meal.

At Skool, Dib noticed that Zim was missing one day, the seat next to him was empty. Apparently he called in sick so he was absent. "I hope he's okay... This unlike him." Dib said to himself, however, that was a lie. Outside, Zim was moaning away, wearing arm length gloves and thigh high boots made of latex, even wearing panties that were moved aside so his cock and balls were revealed.

He was lifted in the air, having his anus pounded by a horny male across the street from the Skool. The hearts never leaving his eyes. His mind breaking some more has he's grown addicted. "Aahahah!~ Yes!~ Rape me!~ Fuck me up, sir!~ Stir my insides with your manly cock!~ This is all Zim's good for!~ Mmmhfh...! I-I even have to work tomorrow...!~" Zim said, laughing insanely, and spurts some cum.

"Hhah... ah... m-maybe... Dib can join me... w-we'll be fuckbuddies!~ Sluts together!~" He gave out a girlish moan, feeling the man's warm cum inside of him. "Hhnh... o-one more round... please?~ I-it's free!" He felt movement again, his eyes rolling back and tongue lolled out. Whatever traces of the old Zim was, they were gone now.  
He was just a desperate Irken femboy slut, craving for someone to fuck him and fill him with that warm, delicious and yummy cum~ Working at the Femboy Hooters was so damn worth it~ Zim giggles stupidly and gave double peace signs, blowing his load. "Eeheh... c-cum...~ Fuck meeee...~"

THE END


End file.
